


Dead men tell no tales

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Introspection, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead men tell no tales. The death leave nothing behind but sorrow. But for someone who has done so much and yet so little in the eyes of his enemies, no tears are shed for him. In his last moments before he is enveloped by darkness, he reminisces about his life and begs for one more chance to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead men tell no tales

**Author's Note:**

> Will be alternating from first person POV to third POV. (Those of you who are big pop culture junkies, there is a surprise towards the end. Can you guess which crossovers I included here? ;) )

_“In the villa of Ormen stands a solitary candle_  
_in the center of it all_  
_Your eyes_  
_On the day of execution only women kneel and smile_  
_at the center of it all_

  
_In the villa of Ormen stands a solitary candle_  
_at the center of it all_  
_Your eyes_

 _Something happened on the day he died_  
_Spirit rose a meter and stepped aside_  
_somebody else took his place and bravely cried:_  
_I am a Blackstar!_  
_How many times does an angel fall?_  
_How many people lie instead of talk and talk?_  
_He trod on sacred ground_  
_He cried loud into the crowd:_  
_I am a Blackstar!_  
_I can’t answer why_  
_just go with me_  
_I am going to take you home_  
_Take your passport and shoes_  
_And your sedatives, boo!_  
_You’re a flash in the pan_  
_I am the great, I am._

 _I am a black star, way up, oh honey I’ve got game_  
_I see right so white,_  
_so opean heart I’s pain_  
_I want eager sin my day dreams_  
_diamonds in my eyes_  
  
_Something happened on the day he died_  
_spirit rose a meter and stepped aside_  
_somebody else took his place, and bravely cried:_  
_I am a Blackstar!_

 _I can’t answer why_  
_but I can tell you how_  
_We were born upside down_  
_Born the wrong way down_  
  
_I am a Blackstar!_

 _In the villa of Ormen_  
_stands a solitary candle_  
_at the center of it all_  
_Your eyes_  
  
_On the day of execution_  
_Only women kneel and smile_  
_At the center of it all_  
_Your eyes …_  
_Your eyes …”_  
_**~Blackstar by David Bowie**_

 

 

There are times  when I just want to crawl into a ball and cry. And there are other times where I just don’t want to wake up.

I used to think that my nightmares were horrifying, even a little disgusting. Now I would welcome them. A nightmare can’t hurt me.

A nightmare can’t torture me. I am safe in the bosom of the beast, suckling from her tit. She protects me, nurtures me. She tells me when it is okay to come out, when I can be free to voice my thoughts without the fear of being silenced.

I want to live in a world where I can see flowers, where my brother and I can roam freely across meadows of pure green, where the sun’s rays reach us and we never have to bathe in darkness.

I want a world where people don’t die of minor disease, where everyone is free to pick their own food; where crops grow and the end product isn’t contaminated.

But most of all, I want a world where I can be happy. There is no peace in death, there is no blinding light, no angel coming to pick me up and take me to heaven. There is absolutely nothing, only darkness.

Back to the start.

Good, evil; who decided who fit in each of these categories? Don’t I deserve the same second chance as any criminal on Earth? Where is my redemption? Where is my renaissance?

The blood dries, the last liquid bit leaves my body and so does heat. Let me rest in peace, I beg the powers that be one more time. Just give me one more chance to prove myself.

As the numbness begins and my eyes begin to close, I scream mentally. Please! Just give me another chance. You gave Sailor Moon and her scouts a second. Give me a chance as well! I deserve it! I never had anything. Everything I had, I gave it to my brother. He sacrificed himself, sold himself to the devil, and other dark powers, so we could be free and reclaim the Earth!

_Fate?_

(No answer)

_Fate?_

_Listen to me!_

_Don’t let me die._

So cold … _I don’t want to die. Mother! Brother! God! Gods!_ This isn’t fair. I never wanted this for my people. All the blood I spilled, everything I did … ‘For my brother’ my conscience whispers and its whisper is as soft and gentle as a mother’s voice, comforting her small child, telling him not to fear the darkness, for she is there and she will always be there.

 ** _“There is nothing to fear.”_** Mother …

* * *

 

In truth, none of us are free. An author once wrote that a man with no past can never have a future, but in truth someone with no past, is more than willing to fight for a future because the minute he closes the door on the past, he realizes there is a whole new world out there waiting to be explored.

When someone wretched dies, everyone celebrates his death. But when someone as inconsequential as Sapphire dies, there is no one to mourn his death.

In time, his precious love will forget him and he will be replaced by another and then another and then another until he is nothing than a memory. She will never know the harshness he faced. She was born into a time when the Black Moon Clan controlled Nemesis and thus she didn’t have to till the soil or watch her beloved relatives cough blood, and children die of the common cold.

Indeed, fate is a harsh mistress, but that is because the angels have made it so. History will never remember the sacrifices of those who have nothing and yet given everything for those responsible for their misery. These poor souls will lie in a dark place, but there is a silver lining to be had.

While they will always remain in the shadows.

All they wanted was someone to love, someone they could hold on and they could depend. A person as pure as the one they fought but in the end, they realized that no such person existed and the first who came to this conclusion was Sapphire.

He had a kind smile and a gentle heart and unlike his brother, he retained most of his purity. But that wasn’t enough to spare him from his horrible fate.

His monstrous hands will be the only thing left of him and in time they will wither and vanish as all memory of him.

 _“For a person as complex as that to have such beauty, is someone that we must all look forward to.”_ A lonely man wrote in his apartments. He had no lights on, he had been living in darkness for so long that the light bothered him. Whenever he went out, he used sunglasses, even after the sun set and the streets would be filled with artificial light.  
The kids living below would dare each other to see who was brave enough to knock on his door and wait five seconds before he came out, telling them to go away.

Nobody had ever seen his eyes. And during the summer, he wore a tight jacket with odd designs on its back. People tried to get him to talk but he always remained silent.

His favorite place would be a bar outside the city limits. They were open all day. It would get rowdy at night. The owners were an odd bunch, same as the crowd that hung there. Most people never returned. Those who did, drank a little bit of everything. Not this man. When the music started and the girls began to dance, he would drown himself in his bottle of wine.

One time, a young woman who had worked there her whole life, asked him why wine. Why not the bar's specialty? He responded “It helps me.” And she asked him no more.

As the years continued to pass and the legend of the Black Moon Clan became a myth, and eventually a fairy tale where like all fairy tales, ended with Sailor Moon and her friends and her one true love ended the day, all mentions of the brother who sacrificed himself for humanity, disappeared.

The tale of the Evil Black Moon Clan was rewritten. Their reason for being was similar yet different. They were not out to reclaim paradise, they were foul creatures with only one thing in mind: destruction. Their matriarch, a wretched and incestuous woman who would have burned her children if it mean ruling over the entire universe. The people accepted this story because it was easier to digest. Whenever the name “Prince Diamond” or “Prince Demande” (as he was called in other countries) was whispered children would hide under their beds, the elderly would tremble and those in between would laugh out loud.

There is no justice in this world. That was what Sapphire had told Emerald when she foolishly revealed her plans to help the wiseman get rid of Sailor Moon and thus win his brother’s heart. In real life the bad men women, a young Sapphire had learned at the seven when his best friend died and the flower he and his brother had found, died as well. And unlike the fairy tales that parents tell their children, the monsters are not in the shape of hideous creatures, but in the form of angels, promising deliverance from evil, killing you from the inside out and banishing those who oppose them to the farthest reaches of the universe. _To a planet where nothing grows, where parents bury their children with their own hands, and the only hope lies in a destructive energy that eats away the goodness in your soul and turns you into a servant of darkness_.

Madness, paranoia, these are all symptoms of desperation. When you have nothing left to lose, you do the most horrible things imaginable.

 _“The only difference is that true monsters are craftier. Love, peace and justice -these are their words and they work better than any shield. A man’s companion is his slave and when that slave is found, he grows attached to his master because he is a benign one and he gives him everything his heart desires until he starts to rebel and the master forgets he is his friend, and gives him the whip.”_ The lonely man wrote in his diary as he sat down, in the same spot where he always sat. The bartenders were already expecting them, placing a full cup of wine. They didn’t expect him to pay. He had been a regular for more than a decade, that they were pleased to give him the first drink free. “On the house, handsome.” One of the dancers said, kissing his earlobe, hoping to get a reaction from him. None came. “Pooh! You are a boring one.” She said and left, joining her sisters on the dance floor. The main event was about to start and she wanted to look her best so he would finally notice her.

But he always left before the main event, tonight was no different. He had grown weary. He headed straight back to his apartment, ignoring the cries of joy from the regulars, and Marina, Xica, or whatever her name was, who screamed his name, begging him to come back.

 _“In his last moments the hero is silent, a smile on his face. He’s done what is supposed to be done. He is fate’s tool but the wretched fool who did everything the hero did but was unlucky to be born into the wrong family at the wrong time, receives no recognition. No one mourns him.”_ He took out the page and added another sentence. It was his last. _“Because the dead have nothing left to say, and a dead man tells no tales. His words, his honor (if he had any) are given to him. Nothing that is ever written about him, is every about him. He is a puppet in another person’s imagination.”_

His fellow authors mocked him for taking on such a subject. The closest thing he had to a friend, had written in his latest fantasy that “ _a man is not defined by his actions but what lies in his heart, for the heart, is the strongest organ in the human body and some believe it is where the soul resides.”_ Another author agreed, writing in her space opera that there was nothing more beautiful to be had in this world love. _“Love propels us right to where we belong. It is the greatest force in this universe. It can be used for good and bad. In the right hands, for good.”_ Another one had written that to be human was to be feel love and hate. _“You cannot call yourself human without feeling both. They are intricately connected. None can survive without the other.”_

For his part, he wrote one line in the middle of his book, when his journey was nearly complete, that love was not pure. _“Nothing is meant to be pure. Purity lies where people believe it lies. Purity as with peace is a lie. There is peace to be had but like every emotion is fleeting and we must accept it. Once we do, we are free. Free of pain, free of sorrow.”_ He thought of adding something else, to give more voice to his character but in the end, decided not to.

As the years flew by, people went about their normal lives. Nobody cared what had happened in the past. A new era was to come, where humanity would be rid of its impurities. It was called “the cleansing” and those who refused would be cast out in a dark planet. A war would ensue, chaos would come personified in these evil exiles who formed the basis of so many childhood scares, but once again Sailor Moon, now Neo Queen Serenity, and her sailors along with her Consort, would save the day.

 ** _Love, peace and justice_** , the people chanted, **_will triumph again._** And after it did, everyone went about their business again, happy to be ruled by two magnanimous beings made of pure light.

The Black Moon Clan was forgotten once again. From his apartment the man watched as people celebrated. The few who refused cleansing but weren’t exiled, remained on Earth. They were smart to avoid the authorities. The Neo Queen and her King suspected a few wretched souls were still out there but didn’t trouble themselves too much with them. They would see their way in time and if they ever rose up, they would be ready for them.

The lonely man turned off the lights, put on his glasses and went back to the bar. Another night, more laughter and screams. This time he didn’t ignore the attention he was given by the show girl who had called his name last time. “So will you be staying for the big event this time?” He nodded, smiling for the first time in many years. She returned to the stage and danced with the rest of her sisters.

Cries were heard. Some screamed, others laughed but he remained quiet, simply smiling, giving in to his dark desires, letting his guard down for once, and enjoying the spectacle.

Sapphire was home.


End file.
